


Meeting

by metamorcy



Category: Gintama
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:17:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metamorcy/pseuds/metamorcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One meeting can turn everything around. Gintoki learns this the hard way when he gets stumbled by Takasugi. GintokiXTakasugi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting

Gintoki yawned tiredly, scratching the back of his head with one hand while the other remained in its common place, his coat. His soft silver locks bounced at each step until he stopped momentarily to wait for the automatic doors to open before entering his usual store for a midnight snack. It was obviously late at night and usually around this time he would be off drinking but instead found himself at a sweet shop. He took his regular booth at the window and waved over to the waitress that was wandering around, welcoming and helping other customers. He gave a bored look, not interested and perhaps too exhausted to try flirting, and gave her his order. "One chocolate parfait please."

"Okay!" The female waitress ran off, rushing over to the cook in the very back. Gintoki watched the exchange from the reflection of the window and then blinked his eyes. He had never seen that cook before. He had come here plenty of times and it was always the same person, never someone else. Perhaps the original was sick? After a few more thoughts, he shook it off and continued to gaze at the window. There was no one outside and he could see his handsome features from the reflection of light on the glass as well as everything else that was going on behind him. The moon was out tonight, shining its pale radiance upon Edo and casting shadows on the ground. He held up his head with an arm and sighed before turning around as his instructed dessert came closer.

"Here you go!" The female appeared, placing the item on the counter and waited patiently for the money exchange. Gintoki reached into his coat and pulled out his light wallet, handing over the exact amount of money needed to pay. The waitress counted it and bowed. "Thank you for your business." She wandered off to the next customer after giving the money to the cashier, who worked at the front.

Gintoki wrapped his left hand around the cold glass cup that held his parfait and grabbed a nearby spoon and dug in. He sighed in bliss, almost feeling like he was in pleasure from that one bit. Sweets were just the best! He took another bite, closing his eyes to roll the ice cream around in his mouth, feeling it melt before swallowing.

It didn't take long for him to finish the rest of it without a brain freeze and leave, placing one hand into his kimono. He glanced up at the sky. "Hmm…nice night out." He muttered and suddenly felt his vision blur for a moment. Gintoki shook his head, the sight focusing. "Oi, oi, I must be getting tired. Probably should head home now."

Gintoki began to walk, however, every once in a while his steps would stumble. He held his head up, his vision doubling. He felt like he was drunk but at the same time, it was different."Damnit, something…isn't right." He crashed into a wall before using it for guidance and continued forward. His breathing deepened and an abrupt and stronger feeling of dizziness made him pause for a moment. The moonlight and the lamps that lightened the roads were beginning to hurt and he closed his eyes, concentrating on whatever it was away. Everything seemed to be moving like he had been spinning around for too long and the feeling didn't appear to be going away anytime soon. The man took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves and went back to walking. 'What's happening to me?' His mind raced, reaching forward for the railing of the bridge. 'Don't worry, just this bridge and a few more steps to home.' As he made it to the middle, someone stepped out of the shadows in front. Gintoki instantly reached for his sword and, squinting his eyes, tried to piece the person together. As whoever stepped closer, there was a faint smell of smoke that almost seemed to choke his senses.

"Well, look who it is." A chuckle came next, a _familiar_ one.

Gintoki's vision instantly cleared for that moment, his eyes widening. His grip tightened and he took a step back. The purple kimono, the white bandage over the left eye and that smile only belonged to one person and one person only. " _Takasugi_ …" He glanced down, his hands were shaking and so were his legs. He almost buckled but reached over for the railing as support in time. 'Damn…this is just great.' Gintoki mentally grumbled, cursing whoever had done this to him and his fate as well. 'What perfect timing, is everything against me, oh yes, it has to be.'

Takasugi grinned, stepping closer, drawing out his blade from its resting place. "If I remember correctly, I believe you said that you'll be killing me upon first sight. Here's your chance, Gintoki." His one eye had that crazy look in it, the look of an animal, one that was wild to the bone. Takasugi instantly noticed the changed attitude easily and couldn't help but tease the other in it. "But you seem scared shaking like that. Had too much to drink?"

Gintoki struggled to speak. "Takasugi…did you do this…to me?"

For a moment, a clear look of confusion and surprise covered the criminal's face. "Do what?" Takasugi tilted his head to the side, not getting what was going on entirely and he didn't like that. His loose hair followed the movement and hung down. "I haven't done anything to you yet, though I do hope we can stop the chattering and get to the killing." He stepped closer, chuckling along the way.

The perm-haired man didn't really listen to the last part, glancing behind. "That means the parfait I ate was…drugged?" Gintoki wobbled his head to keep the growing darkness from engulfing him. Shit, what a position to get into while like this. "I must have done something terrible to deserve this." He whispered the last part since he didn't want the other to hear it before gazing back at Takasugi, the figure shrouded in the abyss with only the reflection of the yellow butterflies on the clothes appearing brightly to reveal his location. Gintoki grinned. "Too bad, Takasugi…but I don't think I'll be able to fight you…today."

With that, he closed his eyes and fell forward. A loud thump occurred as his body hit the wooden ground and gave in.

Takasugi neared the fallen man, putting his sword away and kneeled down. "Oi, oi, you better not be trying to get out of this, are you?" He reached forward, grabbing a fistful of white hair and lifted the head up. He examined the features, pale skin, sweat, harsh and raspy breathing. Instantly, the eye narrowed. "You really let your guard down this time, Gintoki. Getting drugged, how funny."

He turned the unconscious man over, releasing the grip he had. Takasugi sighed. "Might as well take you back with me…Well…" He snickered, standing back up. "…after finishing off your enemies." His one eye glanced around both sides of the bridge that were blocked with armed samurais. Takasugi pulled out his pipe and lit it, placing the object into his mouth. He blew a puff of smoke, the air rising up. "This could be fun."

The sounds of slashing filled the night with rich shades of red accumulating in the water below.

* * *

Gintoki slowly woke up and instantly flinched, his head was pounding and he could hear murmurs of voices around that seemed to echo inside his brain. He cracked his eyes opened and instantly regretted it as he closed them at the brightness of the light that hit him. It felt like it was burning him and he looked away.

What had happened? That thought came through his aching head. He could feel he was on top of something soft. '…A futon? Just where am I? I remember going out for a parfait and not feeling well afterwards. Then Takasugi came…Takasugi! Oh shiitttt! I didn't die, did I!?'

He sat up, ignoring the pounding headache and glanced around as his eyes got used to the sun. Gintoki tried to reach up but found himself stuck. It was soon after that he realized that he couldn't move his arms. 'W-What the?!' He glanced behind him, though it was hard at his angle, and found his arms bonded tightly. 'Ropes?' He cursed his luck, growling to himself. At least he was alone in the room.

Or not.

The door opened and so did a mouth. "So you're finally awake…Gintoki."

"Takasugi…" The perm-haired man muttered, lying back down seeing as moving wasn't much of an option. "You didn't…save me, did you?"

"And what if I did?" The one-eyed man blew a puff of smoke, keeping the pipe close to his lips. He stepped closer, staring down at the other with a predatory look.

Gintoki couldn't help but humor the situation. "That's nice of you but you're not planning on raping me, are you? I'm too young for this type of drama. Or have we finally bonded?"

"Like hell we've bonded…" Takasugi took a long drag and then grinned. "But the raping idea sounds nice."

"Aha…ha…" The albino's lips twitched at that comment, breaking out into a sweat but still continued with his jokes. "Don't tell me you're so sexually deprived that you'd have to turn on me. How sad."

"Seems you still joke even in your position."

"Well, you know me." Gintoki tried to move around with his arms as much as he was allowed to before collapsing back onto his back but winced slightly at the pressure it was putting on his limbs. "And what's with the ropes? Afraid that I might overpower you? Or are you kinky?"

"Seems you _really_ don't understand your place. You're being held as captive." Takasugi placed the pipe aside, glancing to the wooden sword that was placed against the wall. "And after all, I did cut down those enemies of yours, you owe me one."

Gintoki blinked, moving to the wall to pick himself up. It was starting to strain his neck to keep picking it up. "What do you mean?"

"Right after you collapsed, about twenty men showed up." Takasugi flopped down in front of Gintoki, who instinctively closed his legs. "Maybe you should pay me for what I did."

"Aha, ha-ha, that's impossible, I'm poor you know."

"Plus you'll have to thank me for killing the person that got you drugged in the first place. And you were probably right, it _was_ the new cook. Your weakness is that sweet tooth of yours." Seeing as he held Gintoki's attention. "It was quite easy to get it out of those idiots after cutting an arm or two off."

Gintoki's expression changed instantly. "You!" He was cut off when Takasugi drew his sword, placing the sharp metal against his neck flesh. He pushed his head back at the coldness, glaring at the other. Takasugi went closer, straddling the other, his face a few inches away. Gintoki could smell the scent of blood and smoke, all mixed together into one entity. It overpowered his senses and he couldn't help but wiggle his nose at it.

"You're still under the effect of the drug. It probably won't wear off until another two or three hours. That gives me _plenty_ of time." He leaned in the rest of the way, capturing the rosy lips. It was a soft brush at first, nothing more but it got forceful quickly. Gintoki didn't return it and instead struggle against it, feeling disgusted. The other, however, didn't like the unresponsive attitude and edged his sword deeper, almost enough to draw blood. The shorter man glared as if warningly and slowly Gintoki responded, reluctantly though, opening his mouth for the invasion.

Gintoki squirmed at the feeling, closing his eyes. He felt a tongue ponder inside his mouth, rubbing against his own and teeth. Suddenly, he smirked, biting down on the intruder, hard.

"Ugh!" Takasugi flinched back, reaching up with his free hand to his mouth. He tapped his tongue gently, checking for blood. But there wasn't and he didn't glare at the other, instead he seemed to _like_ the continual defiance. Licking his lips, he took the sword away, stabbing the sharp end into the floor. It made about three to four inches into the wood before releasing it. The blade remained where it was standing and Takasugi leaned over, this time attacking along his old comrade's neck. His lips brushed gently across the flesh and then came to the crook of it, nibbling down lightly. Gintoki bit back a moan, unconsciously bending his head to the side but at the same time, giving the other more space to work with. Takasugi noticed this new development and chuckled, grounding their hips together. A gasp escaped from the taller man.

"Hmm? Seems even you can't resist pleasure." The shorter man pulled back, staring at the other. "Even if it's given to you by your worst enemy."

"Damn…you." Gintoki gasped out, closing one eye. He moaned softly as Takasugi went back to his neck, sending shivers down his spine as the other licked his bitter flesh. Takasugi went up to the ear, trailing along the inside, making circles while his hands went down, unbuttoning the dark blue shirt and spread it apart. Takasugi bit down on the lobe, tugging back with his teeth. "…Ah...Ugh!"

"You're enjoying this, Gintoki." The man retracted, observing Gintoki's flushed expression. The ruby pools were starting to cloud over with lust but there was still some resistance left. He was panting, shoulders slumped and relaxed. "I'd say very much so."

"Shut…up!" The perm-haired man sneered, looking slightly furious at that mentioning. Takasugi leaned further, his hands spreading the shirt apart and examined over the figure with earnest. He smiled and licked one to the pink nipples, earning a hitch from above. His tongue circled around it, tapping it, even pitching and pulling, anything that would turn the other on. A low moan came and then a grunt, not from the albino but from Takasugi. Gintoki, growling, had finally had enough and had used his legs to shove the shorter man off. He bent forward, capturing the lips while ignoring all the pain in his arms that came with it. He fought fiercely, not giving one inch for Takasugi to return it even when he tried.

The other suddenly noticed the look in Gintoki's eyes, it was…familiar. He had seen this blazing fire long ago, back on the battlefield where they were slaughtering anything that got too close, but this time it was fighting for something different, something other than protecting his country. Takasugi smiled into the heated kiss, liking what he was seeing in the older version of his memory. He wrapped his arms around the man's neck, putting more pressure, tasting the sweet strawberries the other admitted. It was divine, better than the pleasure and happiness he felt when he killed someone. Just a little more and he could-

"Shinsuke-sama!"

The two instantly pulled apart, gazing to the door where the sound had come from. They then looked at each other, out of breath, their hearts pounding away in their chests. A knock came on the same door and Takasugi sighed, getting up from his spot with an air of unhappiness. He had gotten interrupted at the best part and he didn't like that. Making an angry sound, this amused Gintoki, who was seeing a different side of his enemy, Takasugi straightened himself as he got closer, making sure that everything was neat and orderly. Gintoki gave a smile, pushing his legs back into a comfortable position and glanced around the room. He leaned into the wall to ease his arms and caught sight of the sword that had been left behind. A sudden thought crossed his mind and gave a sneaky grin.

Takasugi, on the other hand, opened the door to reveal Bansai, who was wearing his usual clothes, the blue coat, sunglasses, earphones, everything. The one-eyed man had to look up and glared, letting out an irated "What?"

Bansai didn't seem affected by the rude attitude. "I need to talk to you, Shinsuke-sama."

The boss snorted. "Can this wait?"

"I'm afraid not, I dare say. But it's just a little note."

"Tch, fine." Takasugi closed the door shut behind him but not before Bansai could catch a glance at the tied up Gintoki at the side of the room, half-dressed. He blinked his eyes behind the sunglasses and stared at his leader in confusion. Takasugi caught the look. "What?"

"Nothing. Anyway, it's about…" Bansai continued on what he was saying, knowing that he had only half of his lord's attention. Once he finished, the shorter man waved the topic off, not finding it important. He answered quickly and firmly, it really wasn't anything major and turned around before getting stopped again. "Shinsuke-sama, about that man? What are you planning to do with him? It isn't smart to keep him here, I dare say."

"Be quiet. I'm just having a little fun with him." Takasugi gave a creepy grin before entering back inside the room. He gazed over to Gintoki, watching the red eyes turn to him. He stepped forward and leaned down. "Want to keep going?"

Gintoki smirked. "Sure, why not…" As the shorter man kneeled, he heard the end of the phrase and it didn't sound good to his ears. " _But_ this time, you're going to be the one on the bottom."

Before Takasugi could register what was about to happen, he found himself on the floor, the futon below him with Gintoki straddling his waist. His arms were tied back behind his back, lifting him up slightly. His right eye widened in shock and tried to struggle out of the ropes, the same ones he had tied Gintoki with.

"How did you-! " He started before pausing, spotting his sword at the side. It didn't take long to figure things out. "You used my sword to cut the ropes."

"Not very smart of you leaving it out like that." Gintoki grinned, tilting his head to the side. "And now you'll know how it feels and I'll get my revenge for what you did and for what you made me do." He shifted a bit, loosening the purple robes, taking them off or to the best he could with the arms tied up. The clothes lay scattered along the ground, the underwear soon joining. Takasugi ground his teeth together, feeling the cold air rush onto his naked form. He struggled some more with the bonds but got nowhere.

"Damn you, Gintoki!" The shorter man tried to kick the perm-haired man away but his feet, both of them, was caught in mid swing and was planted onto the ground. Gintoki sat in-between the legs, still mostly dressed except for his white robe that was tossed aside and half of his shirt. He snickered over the thin, almost skinny, form and watched the other's chest rise and fall. The flesh got a little tinted from the exposure of air, giving the man some color to his pale skin. But Takasugi didn't like the look he was getting and sneered at the albino. "Gintoki-"

He was cut off by a pair of lips that crushed roughly against his own with a warm tongue slipping in as his mouth was forcefully pried open. He made a few noises and was about to bite down on the offender like Gintoki had done before a loud moan, drowned out by the bruising kiss, ripped though his body. Shivering at the pleasure, he closed his eyes tightly as the tongue continued to do whatever it wanted, massaging gently. Gintoki's hands were in two different places, the left one was on the shorter man's shoulder, holding Takasugi down while the other had reached down to pump at the member below. Takasugi arched his back, instinctively pushing upward to meet the warm hand. Their mouths parted and Gintoki took that moment to gloat. "Well, what do you know, even Takasugi can act normal."

The other didn't get a chance to respond as the hand quickened its pace. Loud moans of ecstasy escaped his lips, unable to bite down to contain them. He tossed his head side to side, his legs buckling. Finally, he came harshly into the waiting hand and took a deep breath, leaning back. His eye turned to the grinning man and gulped, still liking, yet fearing, the expression he was getting all at once, and it excited him. Gintoki wasn't planning going all the way with him, was he?

"You know." Gintoki chuckled. "You really look cute all flushed like that." As it was said, Takasugi blushed deeper as he was panting and out of breath. Beads of sweat had collected on his skin, making his hair stick to his forehead and turned away, glaring at his weapon, trying to concentrate on something else other than the man above him. He felt his legs getting spread apart with a finger circling around his entrance. Takasugi jolted at the touch.

"W-Wait!"

Gintoki didn't listen, inserting the first digit slowly, allowing the boss time to adjust. He watched as Takasugi's expression changed instantly at the foreign feeling, rising himself up a little for better adjustment. The muscles tightened around his finger, clenching down and a small snort escaped from his red lips. It didn't take long before the shorter man relaxed into it. During that moment, Gintoki slipped the second one in, repeating the process but this time he made scissor-like movements to widen the entrance.

"G-Gin…toki…" Takasugi bit down on his bottom lip to stop his cries of mixed pleasure and pain. He squirmed at the fingers, a little bit of water was collecting in the lid of his eye. As the third and final digit went in, they brushed up against something deep inside. A sudden cry escaped from him. "A-Ah!" White spots appeared in his vision for a moment and a wave of pleasure echoed in his small frame. His eye had nothing but desire and lust for the other man in it, arching his back at the pleasant sensation.

"Looks like I found your sweet spot." The perm-haired man observed, thrusting his fingers back into that same place, seeing as Takasugi shuttered and moaned out at each one. Gintoki smiled lightly in the midst of it all, the stone-hard expression, the one that made Takasugi look so dangerous, had been peeled off. It revealed the childish features that had been buried underneath year's worth of battles, pride, and despair. The eye had gone soft, filled with want, and it made him look his age, young and handsome, this expression really suited him better.

"Ah! Gintoki!" The call broke the taller man out of his daze and paused in his movements. Takasugi lifted his head up, taking deep breaths, his heart pounding away in his chest. He could feel every 'thump' and pressure in his head. "Gin…toki…again…please."

"Not yet. We're getting to the best part." Gintoki pulled out his three fingers, earning a displeasured whimper. Takasugi whimpering?! He thought he had imagined it for a second. But he knew it was real though he didn't want to say anything on it, after all, he wouldn't want to ruin this perfect moment nor get Takasugi all riffled up. The albino positioned himself in front of the entrance, bending over after taking off his pants. "This might hurt a little."

Takasugi tossed the warning aside. "I don't give a shit about pain. I just want to feel good."

"Alright then, I was just warning you." Gintoki pushed himself inside, edging carefully until he was in all the way. "Damn, you're…tight." He moaned softly as the muscles clenched down on his manhood. The hot flesh surrounding him felt wonderful.

"Gintoki…move damn it!" Takasugi yelled in command.

The taller man chuckled at the impatience and shifted around, thrusting slowly into the moist heat. Lovely groans came from below, Takasugi wrapping his legs around Gintoki's waist, his toes curling at the pleasure that was pounded into his body. The other went into an even beat, going in and out of the hole. "You…really _are_ cute, looking like that."

"Ah! …Gh!" Takasugi didn't hear the comment, lifting back with sweat dripping down his forehead. "My…my arms…let them go…Ah!" He wanted to grip something, more specifically, to reach into the white locks of the other's, to cling onto him. His voice was cut off soon after with a kiss and he responded eagerly, wanting more of the taste. Gintoki's hands slid around the shorter man, unbinding the hands and allowed them to wrap against his shoulders, pulling him lower. He continued to pulse into the body, speeding up the pace. When he slammed into the prostate gland, Takasugi jumped and shuddered, obvious that he no longer cared for anything else but what was going on. He even thought he had forgotten what his name was during those moments, lost in the pleasure. He called out to Gintoki, repeating the name over and over again. His fingers dug into the taller man's shoulders, making red claw marks onto the flesh, not enough to bleed though.

They fell into a haze, Gintoki speeding up, thrusting deep enough until it started to hurt to go any further. He closed his eyes, sweat dripping from his back. Takasugi was in the same position, the bandages on his left eye were coming loose with his hair and clothes scattered along the futon.

Finally, Takasugi reached his climax, spraying across his stomach, his legs buckling at the release. Gintoki came soon after from the constricting of the muscles, pounding a few more times to ride out his orgasm. He collapsed on top of Takasugi, taking a breath of air to fill his lungs. His arms were underneath Takasugi's shoulders, holding him up so he wouldn't crush the other. He smiled, giving another kiss on the lips, this one quick and short.

"Gintoki…." Takasugi moaned, relaxing into the sheets, his legs falling from their position. The white locks of hair were tickling against his forehead even though they were wet. "This is a little ironic. I'm the one that brought you here and yet in the end, you're the one on top. I was planning that I would be it, oh well."

"Eh? Is that all you can say? After all that's happened?" Gintoki remained where he was at, his hot breath brushing along their cheeks.

"What? You expect me to recite those stupid lines? The 'I love you' ones? Don't be serious!" The shorter man sneered while grinning.

Gintoki couldn't help but laugh. "You're right. It's not in our character to do such things. But that makes it all the worthwhile."

"Maybe…Oi! Wait, what are you doing?"

"Hmm?" The perm-haired man grinned, his right hand, sliding down Takasugi's bare chest. "I'm not done with you yet, onto round two."

"Oi! Oi! Oi! Don't I get a say in this?"

"Nope." Gintoki closed the distance, claiming a bruising kiss, restarting everything again. Takasugi could only sigh into it and respond tiredly.

* * *

Gintoki woke up during the afternoon while the sun was setting in the distance. He picked himself up, rubbing his eyes and glanced to the side where Takasugi was sleeping peacefully as if nothing in the world could bother him. He reached over, tossing a loose black bang out of the face and smiled. The shorter man was all nuzzled up in the sheets, hiding his naked body, the covers edging around his curves. Gintoki lifted himself up, reaching over to grab his clothes and placed them on, straightening himself out. He wandered to the window where the red sunlight was seeping though, peeping along the cracks of the buildings in front. 'A whole day has passed…' He reached over and dipped his hand into the water, feeling the coolness wash upon him. The contact sent a ripple among the stillness and it spread out in a wave, slowly dissipating back into its original form. They were connected to a dock, remaining in tact for the moment. 'Guess I better take this moment to get out. Need to get home. Those two are probably worried by now.'

He stepped away, flinging his hand to get rid of the excess water, scattering it on the floor like raindrops. Gintoki gazed to Takasugi and rubbed the back of his head. 'Might as well.' He kneeled over, gathering the other's clothes, piling them together neatly before leaning over. His fingers ran into the black hair, gliding through the locks and kissed the forehead. Takasugi squirmed, opening his eye, somewhat in a daze and glanced up to the older man.

"Gintoki?" He blinked, reaching up into the white hair. "You're dressed…"

"Of course, I need to go home, can't stay here forever." Gintoki watched as Takasugi lifted himself up until a flinch occurred across his face. "I believe you're going to be feeling that for a while."

Takasugi snapped. "This is your fault, you sadistic bastard."

"Is that so…" A chuckle came from the taller man. He bent over to capture the lips, claiming them as his own and retracted back. Gintoki stretched as he stood up, rubbing the back of his neck and started walking away towards the door. Takasugi pulled the sheets up higher and made a small sound of disappointment. He really didn't want the man to go, not yet. Gintoki, as he opened the door, spoke. "Hey, if you want to do it again, just come by. Either way, see you later. However, don't let me catch you doing whatever you're planning; I'll kill you regardless of what happened today."

Takasugi made a snort, not caring about the warning. "Right, see you later." As the door closed, not all the way, he added a little extra. "…Gintoki."

The albino suddenly popped his head in, waving and not yet leaving, making the other sneer. "Yeah. But!" He winked. "You better come looking incredibly cute! Got that? I won't take you otherwise."

"Shut up!" Takasugi grabbed the nearest item, which happened to be his slippers, and tossed it at the door. It closed before it could make a connection with Gintoki's head and flopped down to the floor. Takasugi sighed heavily, hearing the other's laughter from the other side fading away. He collapsed back onto the futon and smiled. "Ah well, it's not too bad in the end."


End file.
